<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hate My Boss, SEND HELP by MyBrainIsEmpty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694718">I Hate My Boss, SEND HELP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBrainIsEmpty/pseuds/MyBrainIsEmpty'>MyBrainIsEmpty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Hate My Boss, SEND HELP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, Izaya is a bad boss, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Harassment, Shizuo is a secretary, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBrainIsEmpty/pseuds/MyBrainIsEmpty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate you."</p><p>"I don't mind, just finish your work at five then you can go home."</p><p>Shizuo hates:<br/>• His boss<br/>• His job<br/>• The fact that he couldn't resign so easily<br/>• And the sexual harassment that comes as a package.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Hate My Boss, SEND HELP [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Boss is a Dick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My last 2 brain cells collaborating as the boredom of staying home kills me slowly.</p><p>Lowkey inspired by a prompt in DRRR Kink Meme: https://drrrkink.livejournal.com/4328.html?thread=14434024#t14434024" rel="nofollow"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is his first day at a new job. Shizuo Heiwajima is excited yet anxious at the same time when he exited the Shinjuku station after being stuck with workers flooding into the train. Kasuka doesn't know he got fired from his bartending job yet, therefore his bartender appearance remains on him still at this moment.</p><p> </p><p>He wishes his employer won't mind about it.</p><p> </p><p>"….Kasuka, I'm sorry." He murmured as he fidgets with his sleeves "I promise this would be my last job, I promise." Lying to his own brother is something that he can't forgive himself now. He felt really guilty looking at the box filled with a bunch of bartender uniform his brother had bought as a motivation for him to take on his job seriously, even more now that he got himself fired. Which is why Shizuo wants to survive in his own feet, he will just hurt other people if he kept depending on them. He had owed enough to Kasuka, and even Tom-san.</p><p> </p><p>That's why he's happy that he managed to go job hunting on his own and got accepted by someone in Shinjuku. With some help of asking directions to people and mobile navigation that he finds really had to read, he reached to an apartment building where he is supposed to work at today. In the elevator going to one of the higher floors, Shizuo thought to himself 'Will the cycle finally end now? Can I control my anger and kept my job long now that I only have to manage things on my job?' He thought, remembering how the job request was stated on a certain online forum Simon introduced him to.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>[User: Kuufutarou</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Subject: Secretary Needed</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Hello! A friend of mine is in quick need of a helping hand. All you need to do is just making calls, emails, and sorting some papers. You don't need to be good at anything as long as you can do everything that's already been mentioned. Here's an email you can contact --&gt; XXXXXX@gmail.com]</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Don't need to be good at anything as long as he can send emails, make some calls, and sort papers. Sounds easy right? But then why Tom-san needs to teach him how to use a computer? One can just send emails from a phone, right? Why does he need to learn how to attach files? How to write a decent email for work and other stuff?! This is confusing, he almost got himself angry and threw Tom's laptop out from Russia Sushi. Also, just in case. Tom also taught him how to breathe to soothe his anger if 'certain situations' are unavoidable.</p><p> </p><p>"This better be a long-lasting job, I need to stop making Kasuka and Tom-san worry."</p><p> </p><p>The beep of the elevator made him snap out of his thoughts, as the door opens Shizuo was greeted by a male in dark-clad. The fur-trimmed coat is what caught his attention first.  Shizuo does not like how this person smiles for some reason though… Still pretty handsome, not that Shizuo swings that way.</p><p> </p><p>"Orihara-san, is it?" He asked in confirmation, the other quickly followed with a wide smile. His head was tilting to the side giving a friendly vibe that the blond is still felt skeptical about. But let's not quickly assume things for now, if he wants this job to be long-lasting.</p><p> </p><p>"That's right, I'm guessing you're my new coworker Heiwajima-san?" He turns around to walk and lead the ex-bartender through the hallway "This way, please."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"….." Shizuo almost got himself jaw dropped when he finally sees his new workplace, he already knew what he's getting himself into the moment he entered the fancy looking apartment. But the full glass window wall that displays the whole road along with expensive furniture that surrounds everything is just… " Your desk is over here, Heiwajima-san."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, oh, yes." He turns over to see a table right beside the stairs leading to the second floor. There's a laptop on it and a pile of papers right beside it. "I'm sure you have an idea of what to do, there's a post-it note on the screen that I prepared lists of tasks for the day. Do ask me some questions if you want, My desk is just a few feet apart." Izaya said with a grin that somehow creeps the blond off, 'What's with this guy?' He thought. His employer is a cheerful guy, but it rubs him in a weird way that he felt like he's about to do murder while eating some parfait at a sweets bar. Oh god, did he really have to imagine it like that?</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, let's just get rid of this pile of papers that keeps making him felt unease.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>He tries his best not to mess up, thanks to those post-it notes telling him what to do while at the same time makes his work harder. He wanted to ask questions to his employee on…. How to attach files? But he doesn't want to embarrass himself on day one, and thankfully Tom did say something about 'Just google it if you don't know what to do'. Oh god, why is he so bad at technology?!</p><p> </p><p>"Heiwajima-san, are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>The blond snaps to see his employer placing a cup of coffee onto his desk "You're frowning like you're about to go on a rampage." He doesn't look as annoying as before, rather genuinely concerned. Shizuo quickly straighten his back and apologized "I….I'm just not used to work on computers for a long period of time, sorry." Izaya nods a few times in acknowledgment "I see, it's okay to take some rest… Here's some coffee." His fingers nudged gently on the cup before the blond receives it and takes a small sip. It's really bitter, he should have told him that he's not a coffee person.</p><p> </p><p>He was expecting Izaya to quickly leave and continue his work at his own desk after offering him some coffee. But the dark-haired male leaned onto the desk and started a conversation "So, Heiwajima-san. You graduated from Raijin, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um, yes?" His employer's eyes widen in interest, followed with "Wow, how was it? I almost went to Raijin in the same year. But I got a recommendation letter from Kokusai and my parents insist that I accept, we could have been classmates." Izaya said as he went to the kitchen counter to get some more coffee "A friend of mine went to Raijin too, around the same year as you." Shizuo was a little anxious since he had nothing but bad memories for the most of his school year he can't make up a decent answer to his employer's questions "It's fine. Not as special as someone who attended Kokusai." and he earned another chuckle "Despite how prestigious that school is, it's just a normal school. You might be surprised that the students there are involved with shady business and color gangs."</p><p> </p><p>"….I see." Shizuo held his cup for another sip, as he doesn't want Izaya to think that the coffee might taste bad for the blond. But he certainly does not expect what comes from his employer's mouth then "So, they say you're the strongest man in Ikebukuro."</p><p> </p><p>Shizuo almost spits his drink, he quickly swallows as he cough from choking the bitter liquid on his throat. Fuck, he wished that at least his new boss won't know about his strength. Is Izaya going to judge him? Is he going to fail to make a good impression on day one of work? He heard a laugh followed by "It's okay to be honest with yourself. Why do you think I never asked for an interview with you and straight up let you in?"</p><p> </p><p>So that's what his gut feeling is trying to tell him, huh. He had been questioning everything since he got that 'You're hired' email…</p><p> </p><p>"A man who gets in fights and throws public properties all over the town, here sitting peacefully in front of a computer working to pay his rent." There it is again, that smirk that gets him somewhat ticked off. "How many jobs you had before this one, seven? Ten?" The blond's forehead is now creasing in anger, his hands form a tight fist as both a sign of him restraining himself while completely prepared to punch the other when he can "Get to the point." Of course, his employer notices the change in his demeanor.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be so cautious, I'm just saying that I have an interest to you."</p><p> </p><p>Well, if that's how he wants to play it, "I don't like you." The other spout without thinking twice.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? That's a shame. But isn't it time your landlord should be asking for your rent soon? Also, you had to pay for the damages you've done on the bar you worked in before, right? Are you sure you should be quitting your job right now just because you don't like me?"</p><p> </p><p>If his words didn't make perfect sense to him, he might have thrown Izaya off the window out of rage. He's struggling right now, getting violence ahead of himself won't get him anywhere. He bits his lip while smacking the table with his best effort not to make a dent, the coffee cup barely managed to avoid spilling the wooden desk. He glares back at the other male who's watching in amusement as if he was enjoying a game. "I hate you."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mind, just finish your work at five then you can go home." Izaya waves his hand before turning back to his desk and continues to work on his own. Shizuo wants to punch the table, but he would like to avoid paying for the expensive table if it gets broken.</p><p> </p><p>'Fuck, why do I have to work with this guy?' He thought to himself as he continues to write on emails and attaching files before making sure there are no mistakes before he can press the 'send' button. But then he also finally realized what kind of job he and his boss is actually working on, the realization of this whole situation hits him hard like being run over by a truck; His boss does blackmailing and sharing intel with dangerous organizations for living.</p><p> </p><p>'FUCK, what did I just got myself into?!'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Overtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shizuo will never be able to perceive the word 'Overtime' the same anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This might be a short update, smut warning in case people forgot what are they getting themselves into.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night after work, Shizuo finally unleashes all rage he had kept by throwing his pillows around and accidentally smashed his rice bowl during dinner. He's currently calling his senior Tom now that both of them have finished work…. "Tom-san, I just can't stand him! He stinks both metaphorically and literally."<br/> </p><p><em>[But Shizuo, there aren't many people that actually tolerate your behavior and tried to get along with you. You should take this chance and get along with him.]</em><br/> </p><p>"What?! I--" He sighed "He's probably gonna pull something that would piss me off on purpose, I can tell!"</p><p> <br/><em>[I know, I know, but if you really do want to resign at least do it when you finally got your paycheck or had a backup plan for it.]</em></p><p><br/> <br/>"….If you say so then."</p><p><br/> <br/>Just right after he hung up, he remembers that he forgot to mention Tom what kind of job he--Izaya's actually doing. Despite spending a whole hour just to roast on his employer.</p><p> </p><p>"I hate my job."</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/> <br/>"Shizu-chan."</p><p><br/> <br/>"…."</p><p><br/> <br/>"Shizu-chan."</p><p><br/> <br/>"…."</p><p><br/> <br/>The whole atmosphere in the office right now is just the sound of loud keyboard type and clicking, and Izaya's whining. The dark-haired male is currently lying his chin on the table as he types on his keyboard with only each of his index fingers. "Shizu-chan, answer me, would you? I'm sure your single brain cell would at least be bothered to do such a simple task."</p><p><br/> <br/>"I told you I will ignore you if you use that nickname, flea." Shizuo, looking like he doesn't want to be bothered. Continues to work on his emails and filing, he already had a pile of papers on his table that he had to take care of due to Izaya's sudden upcoming deadline. "Flea? Out of all nicknames, you choose to use flea?" That earned a sigh from the blond, "Because you're annoying, and you move around like one." Shizuo's brown eyes moved to several spots on the apartment that have already been victim to some of his 'outrages'. The messy shelf where Shizuo had thrown files when Izaya said the nickname for the first time, a cracked wall behind where Shizuo had once thrown a binder at Izaya for talking shit about his bartender uniform.</p><p> </p><p>Izaya managed to dodge all of those attacks with no effort,</p><p> </p><p>But so far, Izaya had seemed to be forgiving on his 'property damages'. Though still, he was sure that his paycheck might have been secretly cut in silence for repair fees. That's what the kind of flea like him would do… Also, how come the neighbors have not complained yet? "Shizu-chan, entertain me, will you? I know we have a deadline to catch but I'm getting bored."</p><p><br/> <br/>He was instantly replied with a "No."<br/>"Ah, come on." </p><p><br/> <br/>"Listen Izaya, the slower your work, the more job that I had to do because of your bullshit." Shizuo snaps his head at the other, wrinkles showing on his forehead and veins showing on the sides of his face. Izaya casually replies "You also work slowly because you can't even do simple tasks like turning off your computer, how fitting to a neanderthal like you." </p><p> </p><p>"You're so fucking dead." Shizuo almost wanted to throw his chair at him until the phone on his desk suddenly starts ringing. The blond picked it up and inhales before letting out a quiet "Hello?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, correct…. How can I help you…? I see… I'll relay the message to the fle--- Orihara-san." He almost bit his tongue when he slipped off on the certain 'F' word, his eyes turned to Izaya still with the same frown before he puts the phone down. The raven is honestly surprised by how polite Shizuo gets on the phone, only turning feral when he's accepting calls from clients who have 'unique' ways of speaking. Izaya asked, "What is it?"</p><p><br/> <br/>"Shiki-san wants to meet with you, tomorrow." He said before turning back to his laptop, Izaya suddenly was the one frowning now and asked "I thought he said next week!" Meanwhile, Shizuo is now wearing a smug grin at the confused employer "Well, he said there are urgent matters coming up. And he wants those files ready by tomorrow." Then shrugs "So yeah, better go back to your chair and finish your shit, Orihara-san." There's a pressure on how the name was pronounced, Izaya who did not expect such behavior coming from his employee decides to counter back "Well, I'm sorry for my reasonable recession in work efficiency, which is exactly why now I have to make you work overtime~" He said with a smirk on his face.</p><p> <br/>He was delighted to see Shizuo's eyes widening in surprise, <br/>"Hold on, why do I have to work overtime? I'm pretty much done for today."</p><p><br/> <br/>Izaya leaned onto his table and pouts "But Shizu-chan, isn't a nice secretary's job is to support their boss in joy and sadness, right?" Shizuo suddenly felt weight onto his shoulders, and arms wrapping around his neck. The blond yells internally for the invasion of personal space. 'Also, don't talk like you're quoting from a wedding vow, dumbass.'</p><p> </p><p>"I know what are you thinking; 'I shouldn't waste my time on a flea like you!'" He stopped then let go to return to his desk "But I can provide you some motivations on why exactly you should care for me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Like what?"<br/>"We're having hotpot for dinner!"</p><p> </p><p>"....." Shizuo stayed silent while Izaya spread his arms in joy only to join the silence afterward. The secretary hates to admit but he can pretty much read his employer's mood.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, why do I even try to put up with you." Sighing, Shizuo massaged his forehead before he gets up to gets some drink from the kitchen. Izaya didn't expect the blond to comply. Had mixed feelings about it, his eyes looked confused yet a glimmer of amusement is present on his brown eyes. "Is that a yes? Is Shizu-chan actually developing a sense of compassion to me?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up."</p><hr/><p>Shizuo was out in Ikebukuro, under his boss's demands on him getting groceries for the hotpot and also a chance for him to get some spare clothes as it looks like he needs to spend the night at the office. Izaya gave him some money and asked for some wagyu, specifically the expensive A5 beef ones. Shizuo was not surprised at this point that his boss has high tastes, despite that this is only his 4th day working for the informant.</p><p> </p><p>On his way to the station with his clothes and groceries, he suddenly saw a car approaching him on the side of the street. Shizuo recognized the vehicle on the spot even before the driver seat window was open.</p><p> </p><p>"Kasuka."</p><p> </p><p>"Brother, off shift?" Kasuka Heiwajima, or more commonly known under the stage name of 'Yuuhei Hanejima', greets him from inside an expensive white car. Shizuo smiles but soon falters by remembering the fact Kasuka still thinks Shizuo still works as a bartender. "Ah, yeah..." He looks away, trying to find a good excuse "I'm having a hotpot party with a coworker, on my way there right now." He said as he lifts his groceries.</p><p>Even as his own brother, Shizuo is unable to decipher his younger brother's emotions. They can communicate and understand each other normally like how normal siblings would, but this time he just can't open up to him yet "Need a lift?" Kasuka suddenly offered before adding "If it's close I can drop you off before I have to go on the next shooting."</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's alright. I've got to make some stops on my way." Shizuo declined "You're often on a tight schedule, your manager is also quite a handful right? Don't make him worry."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." The brunette actor nodded, he was silent for a while before suddenly asking "Brother, are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"<br/>"You look like you're thinking of something."</p><p>'Oh, crap.' </p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm just worrying about--color gangs, yes. They still love picking fights with me for a childish reason, not to mention they often roam during the evenings." He pointed out quickly, before looking around and indeed he can spot some bunch of teens wearing color-themed attire. Kasuka was silent before he nodded "I see."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess you should quickly make your way safely then, I'll see you soon." The actor waved his hand before closing the window and then the car moves away from the blond. Shizuo watches the vehicle fading from the distance and then sighed. "See you later." He whispered, his face full of guilt. He knows if he tells the truth Kasuka will definitely understand...</p><p> </p><p>But he thinks now is not the time, especially telling him that he works for an informant who's involved with yakuza and any other possible shady bunch of people he can think of.</p><p> </p><p>'Sorry, Kasuka.'</p><hr/><p>"Took you long enough."</p><p><br/> <br/>By the time Shizuo was back, Izaya was already preparing the portable stove on the dining table. "Did you forget your objective at some point? Meanwhile, I was able to finish compiling most of the part I had for tomorrow, get some bath, and fixing some of your mess."</p><p> <br/>Clicking his tongue, the blond handed over the groceries and sat on the couch "I just took some smoke break, and I met my brother."</p><p> <br/>"Oh, Yuuhei Hanejima? The one who bought you those bartender outfits?" He nods despite that Izaya is facing away from him in the kitchen. "What did you guys do?"</p><p> <br/>"Just a small chat." Shizuo answered before picking his bag up "I'll go use the shower for a bit."</p><p> <br/>"You should, you smell like cigarettes."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.<br/> </p><p>He thought at least having dinner with Izaya would the most normal thing that both of them can do as human beings, but boy how wrong he was.</p><p> <br/>"So I gave them a little push and suddenly boom-- there's a huge gang war happening in Ikebukuro," Izaya says while waving his hand while holding his chopsticks, Shizuo who sat across him can only chew on his food while taking more from his bowl piling with food like a mountain. "You're getting off from playing with people's lives, you're the worst being on earth."<br/> <br/>"How ironic, I got called worst on earth by a man who can technically rip a street sign and throws a car at people on a fight." Izaya countered back and earned a scoff from the blond, "Anyway, you should clean that shelf you messed up today, AND arrange it in order." He sees Shizuo scoff and sighed "I can't believe I just employed the worst secretary in the world."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe I got myself employed under a louse with social issues."</p><p> </p><p>"Social Issues?! How rude! I'm just so passionate about loving humans that blending with them is just unnecessary." Shizuo decides to just focus on his food, it's not even a week yet he already got tired when Izaya's 'I love humans' switch flips on. The informant speaks to no end with the topic, Shizuo actually got his work done instead of listening to him and managed to escape early. He felt bad thinking this but Izaya deserve not having any friends with this kind of personality.</p><p><br/>Not long later, they got into the fight because Shizuo ate most of the food while Izaya only got a couple of meat slices on his bowl. Izaya heated the whole situation more by calling Shizuo a giant hamster as he points to the other's cheeks piling with food. "Shizu-chan, you look like a giant hamster. Maybe you should consider doing competitive eating as a profession!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up louse, you don't pick it fast enough. It's your own fault!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>CRASH!!!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Shizu-chan! Can you try at least not to hit the window with your brute strength?!"</p><p> </p><p>"SHUT UP!! STOP DODGING!-- Ouch! What is… HEY DON'T THROW THE LADLE ON ME!-- OI STOP THROWING BOWLS--!! LET ME FINISH YOU DAMN FLEA!!"</p><p> </p><p>The fight continues until the apartment is in total disarray, Shizuo almost knocked over Izaya's CPU and a neighbor banged on the door asking for them to shut up. They decided to continue working while also cleaning the whole mess in silence. Thankfully Izaya was serious when he said he got some work done when Shizuo was out for groceries. Shizuo was got to fix the file arrangements on the shelf and also cleaned the floor from any spills they caused from their havoc earlier while Izaya checks his own work before handing them all to the secretary.</p><hr/><p>It was around 12.30 midnight when both finally finished their work, Izaya was nowhere to be seen on the office-- he might have been asleep on his bedroom upstairs. Shizuo had his head laying on the desk when he woke up, his eyes turn to his phone displaying the time '1.45, huh...' He thought before closing his eyes again. Considering that he should go home now that everything's finished, and wishes Izaya would at least give him a day off after the overtime.</p><p> </p><p>But he's too lazy to move, and his legs feel unusually warm... Especially his dic--- "...." Wait...</p><p> </p><p>Shizuo's eyes shot open, he got up and looked down and...</p><p> </p><p>He finds his boss is kneeling under his desk, hands gripping on his thigh and his lips are on his... "Izaya?" The informant looks up before slipping the cock out of his mouth with a pop and a string of saliva connecting from his lips. He looked up before pulling a wide grin "Oh, you're awake now, Shizu-chan."</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just giving a reward for Shizu-chan who has been working hard the whole night!"</p><p> </p><p>"....." No, that doesn't explain why is his boss sucking on his dick. He was about to complain some more but the warm tongue licking on his length made him speechless, Shizuo was already considering to throw his employer away to a wall but they had caused enough racket for not one but three neighbors complaining about them  "Cut it out flea, this is-nh not a joke."</p><p> </p><p>"But you're quite hard here, so shouldn't you be happy that I'm doing a favor for you?" Izaya then continues to suck on the member, Shizuo tenses up as he can perfectly feel the tongue moving around in slow motion. "Fu-ck, flea... Get off." He growled, feeling his cock reaching his limit-- How long has Izaya has been sucking him off anyway? And how did he managed to sleep through the most of it? He can hear the informant chuckling and his hand went to massage him with pressure, 'If this keeps on...' Shizuo gritted his teeth as he held Izaya's head with the intention to push him off, but it was too late. White fluid splattered onto Izaya's face, he had one eye shut to avoid it from getting inside. The blond was unsure if he just made things worse for granted, Izaya just chuckled before licking the cum that's closest to his lips "...My, I didn't expect Shizu-chan to pull that on me."</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't-- He sees Izaya wiping his face with his fingers only to lick them off afterward, Shizuo quickly grabbed some tissues on his face and places it right onto his employer's face "Don't lick that shit, wipe it off!" His face is red, from both guilt and embarrassment. He's not even sure if this is going to be alright, Izaya is more than capable of making him suffer if he does something wrong-- Wait, he's the victim here! He could just beat his ass up and call it a day. "....Shizu-chan." He turns to Izaya, who's already climbing onto his lap. Hands wrapping around his shoulders, eyes watching him with a gaze that the blond can't exactly explain. His face is clean from faces of--cough, 'his mess' and he keeps leaning closer to the side of his face. Is Izaya drunk? He surely remembered that they didn't have alcohol from dinner. But then why? "You tasted salty." He licked his lips again while grinning.</p><p> </p><p>"SHUT UP!" The blond shouted in embarrassment. But Izaya patted his head while and said "Don't worry, I'll include this as your overtime pay."</p><p>Shizuo got more confused now, why overtime pay? "Huh?! Why are you mentioning this now?"</p><p>"Why?" Izaya blinks before he looks at the clock, before smiling "Well because we had just started up!"</p><p> </p><p>".....Huh?"</p><p>"Why do you look so confused? This is also part of your job as a secretary to make me happy."</p><p> </p><p>Alright, that's it. The more he's asking questions he will just get himself more confused.</p><p> </p><p>Shizuo quickly shook his head from any weird imagination popping onto his mind, he lifts Izaya easily like a plush before throwing him onto the couch. "I'm going home." He said as he quickly zips his pants up and grabs his belonging before casually leaves at the door---oh, he came back in 'I'm also taking a day off tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>And there he goes, for real this time.</p><p> </p><p>Izaya, meanwhile. Now lying his back onto the couch's armrest, he gazes at the door before letting out a chuckle "My, my. I really can't predict Shizu-chan at all."</p><p> </p><p>"Everything's going to be way more interesting with him around now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I suck at smut lol.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk if this is worth continuing, but romcoms are fun to write.<br/>But tell me your thoughts.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>